ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Official Encyclopedia of Muppet Characters, TV Cartoon Characters, and Animated Movie Characters
is an upcoming 2015 guide to characters from "Sesame Street", "The Muppet Show", "Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas", "Fraggle Rock", "Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird", "MuppeTelevision" (from "The Jim Henson Hour"), "Dog City" (special and TV series), "The Ghost of Faffner Hall", "Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories", "The Muppet Christmas Carol", "Jim Henson's Animal Show", "Muppet Treasure Island", "Muppets Tonight", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", "Bear in the Big Blue House", "Mopatop's Shop", "Animal Jam", "The Muppets" (2011), "Muppets Most Wanted", classic Muppet specials and pilots, various Disney cartoons, various Looney Tunes shorts, "Tom & Jerry", "Woody Woodpecker", "The Bullwinkle Show", "The Flintstones", "The Jetsons", "Scooby-Doo", "Yogi Bear", "Jonny Quest", other Hanna-Barbera shows, "Johnny Bravo", "Kim Possible", "American Dragon: Jake Long", "Phineas and Ferb", "Rugrats", "Ren & Stimpy", "Rocko's Modern Life", "SpongeBob SquarePants", "ChalkZone", "The Fairly OddParents", "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius", "My Life as a Teenage Robot", "Danny Phantom", "Avatar: The Last Airbender", "T.U.F.F. Puppy", "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends", "Ben 10", "Total Drama", "6teen", "Stoked", "Adventure Time", "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", "Totally Spies", "Disney Fairies", "Space Jam", "Shrek", "Ice Age", "Kung Fu Panda", "Madagascar", "Monsters Vs. Aliens", "Rise of the Guardians", "Despicable Me", "Jake & The Neverland Pirates", and "The Croods", among the rest, as well as locations and familiar events of cartoon and Muppet history. The 600-page book features more than 20,000 photos and drawn pics from the Henson Archives, CTW archives, Cartoon Network Studios, Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Studios, Warner Bros. Animation Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Fresh TV Animation Studios, Hanna-Barbera Studios, and more. Each page contains the life on the cartoon or Muppet character with either a voice actor or a Muppeteer and a profile. Jeffrey Beck and Craig Shemin are the official co-authors of the book. It is to be published by Scholastic and cost $39.99. Contents *Introduction by Kermit the Frog and Big Bird *Another Introduction by Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, and Jake Long *Yet Another Introduction by Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Yogi Bear, and Scooby-Doo *80's Robot (The Muppets) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *The First Cartoons (Gertie the Dinosaur, Oswald the Rabbit, Bosko, and Crusader Rabbit) *Commercial Characters (Cap'n Crunch, Tony the Tiger, Ronald McDonald, Charlie the Tuna, the Pillsburry Doughboy, the Energizer Bunny, Chester Cheetah, the Geico Gecko, Erin Esurance, and the Platypus from Lunchables) *Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Ace Yu (Dog City) *How Avatar Saved The World *Afghan Hound (The Muppet Show) *Albert Du Bois (Phineas and Ferb) *Alejandro (Total Drama) *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street) *Amorpho (Danny Phantom) *Andy and Randy Pig (Muppets Tonight) *Andy Panda and Papa Panda (Woody Woodpecker) *Sam & Friends (Sam, Harry, Yorick, Mushmellon, Professor Madcliffe, Icky Gunk, Moldy Hay, Chicken Liver, Pierre the French Rat, and a very early version of Kermit) *Angel Marie (Muppet Treasure Island) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Angelo (The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora) *Angus McGonagle (The Muppet Show) *Animal (The Muppet Show) *Anne Maria (Total Drama) *Annie Sue (The Muppet Show) *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Anything Muppets *Architect Doozer (Fraggle Rock) *Aretha (Fraggle Rock) *Aristotle (Sesame Street) *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Artie Springer (Dog City TV Series) *Astro (The Jetsons) *Athena Owl (Sesame Street) *Augie Doggie and Doggy Daddy (Quick Draw McGraw) *Aunt Katie (Johnny Bravo) *Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender) *B (Total Drama) *Baa Baa Walters (Sesame Street) *Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *Baby Natasha (Sesame Street) *Animal Agents (Agent Peter the Panda, Agent Silent G, Snail Agent, Potted Plant Agent, and a Whale Agent) *Baby Puss (The Flintstone) *Baby Tooth & The Funky Funk (Sesame Street) *Bad Bart (Sesame Street) *Bad Polly (Muppet Treasure Island) *Baljeet Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb) *Bandit (Jonny Quest) *Barkley the Dog (Sesame Street) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Baskerville the Hound (The Muppet Show) *Beaker (The Muppet Show) *Beaky the Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Bean Bunny (MuppeTelevision) *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *The Big Blue House *Beard (MuppeTelevision) *Beauregard (The Muppet Show) *Beautiful Day Monster (Sesame Street/The Muppet Show) *Beautiful Gorgeous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *The Bebes (Kim Possible) *The Beetles (Sesame Street) *Begoony (Fraggle Rock) *Behemoth (The Muppet Show) *Belt (The Croods) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Ben's Alien Transformations (Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Heatblast, Humongosaur, Swampfire, Wildvine, and Grey Matter) *Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) *Benny the Cab (Roger Rabbit) *Bert (Sesame Street) *Bert and Ernie's Apartment *Bertrand (Danny Phantom) *Beth (Total Drama) *Betsy Bird (The Muppet Show) *Betty Boop (Betty Boop) *X-Rated Cartoons (Fritz the Cat, Stripperella, South Park, Drawn Together, Family Guy, King of the Hill, Futurama, Home Movies, Wonder Showzen, Archer, High School USA!, and Crank Yankers) *Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Betty Director (Kim Possible) *Betty Jo Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Betty Lou (Sesame Street) *Betty Quinlan (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Biff and Sully (Sesame Street) *Big Bad Wolf (Sesame Street) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Big Bird's Nest Area *Sesame Street Around the World (Montoya and Bodoque of Mexico's "Plaza Sesamo", Nu'Man and Malsun of Kuwait's "Iftah Ya Simsim", Samson, Tiffy, Rumpel, Finchen, Buh, Simson, and Leonie Lowenhertz of Germany's "Sesamstrasse", Pino, Tommie, and Ieniemienie of Holland's "Sesamstraat", Pong Pagong and Kiko Matsing of Philippines' "Sesame!", Minik Kus and Kirpik of Turkey's "Susam Sokagi", Poupas and Ferrao of Portugal's "Rua Sesamo", Max Mekker, Bjarne, and Alfa of Norway's "Sesam Stasjon", Don Pimpon and Espinete of Spain's "Barrio Sesamo", Kippi Ben Kippod and Moishe Oofnik of Israel's "Rechov Sumsum", and Basil, Louis, and Dodi of Canada's "Sesame Street Canada") *Big Mean Carl (Muppets Tonight) *Big Mouse (The Muppets Valentine Show) *Bill the Bubble Guy (Muppets Tonight) *Bip Bippadotta (Sesame Street) *Bird Brain and Zippy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Birds (Youknow Bird, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Whaddyasay Bird, and Righton Bird) (The Muppet Show) *The Birthday Bird (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Black Dog (Muppet Treasure Island) *Blaineley (Total Drama) *Blind Pew (Muppet Treasure Island) *Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Blustering Bellowpane Monster (Fraggle Rock) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bobby Benson's Baby Band (The Muppet Show) *Bobo the Bear (Muppets Tonight) *Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) *Boo Boo (Yogi Bear) *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Boris Badenov (The Bullwinkle Show) *Bossmen (The Muppet Show) *Bowser (Dog City TV Series) *Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) *Bozark (Animal Jam) *Brad (Sesame Street) *Brad and Tuck Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Brad Morton (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Brain's Disguises *Breakfast Princess (Adventure Time) *Brewster (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Brick (Total Drama) *Bridgette (Total Drama) *Brit and Tiff Crust (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Britney (Totally Spies) *Britney Britney (The Fairly Oddparents) *Broseph (Stoked) *Bruno (Dog City TV Series) *Bruno the Trashman (Sesame Street) *Bubba the Bartender (Sesame Street) *Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Evolution of Bugs Bunny ("Porky's Hare Hunt", "Prest-O Change-O", "Hare-um Scare-Um", and "Elmer's Candid Camera") *Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Bullwinkle Show) *Bummer (Stoked) *The Many Jobs of Bullwinkle (Mr. Know-it-All, Bullwinkle's Corner, and Bullwinkle's Magic Act) *Bunnie Bear (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Bunny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Bunnymund (aka The Easter Bunny) (Rise of the Guardians) *Bunsen Honeydew, Ph.D. (The Muppet Show) *Welcome to Muppet Labs *Busby Twins (Sesame Street) *Buster the Horse (Sesame Street) *Buzz-Buzz (Disney Cartoons) *B.O.B. (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Cactus Quartet (Muppets Tonight) *Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Calico (Muppet Treasure Island) *Cameron (Total Drama) *Camilla (The Muppet Show) *Camille Leon (Kim Possible) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Cantus and his Minstrels (Murray, Brool, Balsam, and Brio) (Fraggle Rock) *Captain Breakfast (Sesame Street) *Captain Flint (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Captain Hook (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Captain Nemesis (Ben 10) *Captain Vegetable (Sesame Street) *Carl the Intern (Phineas and Ferb) *Carl Chrynizzswics (Johnny Bravo) *Carl Tennyson (Ben 10) *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Carter the Butler (Muppets Tonight) *The Cat in the Hat (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Catgut (The Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Cecil the Turtle (Looney Tunes) *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Chameleon Brothers (Rocko's Modern Life) *Charlene Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Charlie Muskrat (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Charlie the Dog (Looney Tunes) *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Mr. Chatterly (Sesame Street) *Chaz Finster (Rugrats) *Cheese (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Chef's Wardrobe *Chicago the Vegetable Lion (Sesame Street) *Chickens (The Muppet Show) *Chickens (Sesame Street) *The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget) *Chilly Willy (Woody Woodpecker) *Chip (MuppeTelevision) *Chip Skylark III (The Fairly Oddparents) *Chip and Dale (Disney Cartoons) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (with Gadget Hackwrench, Monterrey Jack, and Zipper) *Chip and Dip Cat (Sesame Street) *Chris MacLean (Total Drama) *Chris's Wardrobe *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky the Macawnivore (The Croods) *Wildlife of the Croodaceous Period (Piranhakeets, Girelephants, Turtle Doves, Turkeyfish, Bearowls, Ground Whales, Mousephants, and Swamp Tree Elephants) *Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Cindy Dawson (Johnny Bravo) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Clank and Bobble (Disney Fairies) *Clara Cluck (Disney Cartoons) *Claribelle Cow (Disney Cartoons) *Clarice (Disney Cartoons) *Claudia Bird (Mopatop's Shop) *Clementine (Sesame Street) *Clifford (MuppeTelevision/Muppets Tonight) *Clockwork (Danny Phantom) *Clodhoppers (Muppets Tonight) *Clueless Morgan (Muppet Treasure Island) *Clyde Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Coach Halder (6teen) *Coco (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Cody (Total Drama) *Codzilla (MuppeTelevision) *Colambo (Sesame Street) *Colleen Barker (Dog City/Dog City TV Series) *Spoofs on Sesame Street (Starship Surpise crew, Bruce Stringbean, Miami Mice, Dirk and Diedre on "Sounds of Our Lives", the Six Dollar Man, Vivian and Walter on "All My Letters", Pat Playjacks on "Squeal of Fortune", Vincent Twice on Mysterious Theater, Hungry Family on Family Food, Cookie a la Isaac Hayes on "Cookie Disco", and Cereal Girl) *Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Convincing John (Fraggle Rock) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Holiday Time! (The Christmas Turkey, The Snowman, The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet-to-Come, Stiller the Elf, and Lightning the Reindeer) *How Cookie Monster Started *Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents) *Cotterpin Doozer (Fraggle Rock) *Up in Fairy World *The Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *The Countess (Sesame Street) *The Count's Castle *Courtney (Total Drama) *Courtney Masterson (6teen) *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) *The Cratchit Children (Peter, Belinda and Betina--and Robin as Tiny Tim) (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *Crazy Harry (The Muppet Show) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age) *The Crimson Chin (The Fairly OddParents) *Curly Bear (Sesame Street) *Cyranose De Bergerac (Sesame Street) *Monsterpiece Theater (Twin Beaks, Monster in a Box, Chariots of Fur, Me Claudius, The Sun Also Rises, Twelve Angry Men, The Sound of Music, and One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *DJ (Total Drama) *DJ's 1, 2, and 3 (Animal Jam) *DNAmy (Kim Possible) *Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dakota (and Dakotazoid) (Total Drama) *How Daffy Became Daffy *Mutated Animals on Radioactive Wawanakwa *Damon Gray (Danny Phantom) *Danceros (The Muppet Show) *Dani Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) *How Did Danny Become Half-Boy and Half-Ghost? *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Darth Mall (6teen) *Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) *David Hoggselhoff (Muppets Tonight) *Dawn (Total Drama) *Debbie Nemo (Johnny Bravo) *Deena (Sesame Street) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) *Dermot the Dog (Mopatop's Shop) *Desiree (Danny Phantom) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) *Dicky Tick (Sesame Street) *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Diego the Sabertooth (Ice Age) *Digit (MuppeTelevision) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *The Dingers (Sesame Street) *Dino (The Flintstones) *Dinosaurs in Bedrock *The Dinwittie Kids (Randy, Andy, and Mandy) (Scooby-Doo) *Doc Bullfrog (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Doc Hogg (Bear in the Big Blue House) *The Dodos (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *Inhabitants of Woodland Valley (Lois the Telephone Operator, Jacques, Big Old Bullfrog, Jeremiah Tortoise, Annette Armadillo, and Harry the Duck) *Doglion (The Muppet Show) *Don Music (Sesame Street) *Donald Duck (Disney Cartoons) *Donkey (Shrek) *Donald Duck's Rise of Fame *Dora Mattingly (Danny Phantom) *Douglas the Crocopup (The Croods) *Dr. Benton Quest (Jonny Quest) *Dr. Claw and Mad Cat (Inspector Gadget) *Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Dr. Dad Possible (Kim Possible) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Dr. Edwynn (Sesame Street) *Dr. Feel (Sesame Street) *Dr. Gwendolyn Morceau (Johnny Bravo) *Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Hutchinson (Rocko's Modern Life) *Doofensmirtz's Traps and Inventions *Dr. Julius Strangepork (The Muppet Show) *Dr. Mom Possible (Kim Possible) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Nobel Price (Sesame Street) *Dr. Phil Van Neuter (Muppets Tonight) *Dr. Teeth (The Muppet Show) *The Electric Mayhem *Mr. Dragon (Sesame Street) *Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Droop (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Droopy (Droopy) *Doozer World *Duchess (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Working for T.U.F.F. Headquarters *Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Mr. Dupette (Rocko's Modern Life) *Earl (Rocko's Modern Life) *Ed and Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Edi the Zebra (Animal Jam) *Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Eep Crood (The Croods) *Elena Validus (Ben 10) *Ellie (Ice Age) *Elliot Shag (Dog City TV Series) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *From Egghead to Elmer *Elmo (Sesame Street) *Elmo's World *Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Elves (Zippity, Skippity, Hoppity, Bing, Bong, and Fred) (The Great Santa Claus Switch) *Elvises (Muppets Tonight) *Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) *Emily Bear (A Muppet Family Christmas) *Emma (Stoked) *Emmet Otter (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Enormous Ferguson (Johnny Bravo) *Ernestine (Sesame Street) *Ernie (Sesame Street) *Eugene the Jeep (Popeye) *Eunice (Ben 10) *Eva (Total Drama) *The Extremes (MuppeTelevision) *Ezekiel (Total Drama) *The Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *The Fairy Godperson (Sesame Street) *Fang (Total Drama) *Farkas Faffner (The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Farley (Sesame Street) *Fawn (Disney Fairies) *The Fazoobs (The Muppet Show) *Fearless Leader (The Bullwinkle Show) *Featherstone (Hey Cinderella/The Frog Prince) *Felix Renton (Kim Possible) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferlinghetti Donizetti (Sesame Street) *Figaro (Disney Cartoons) *Filburt Shellbach (Rocko's Modern Life) *Fin McCloud (Stoked) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *The Fireside Girls (Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, and Milly) (Phineas and Ferb) *Mr. Fisher (Mopatop's Shop) *Flame Princess (Adventure Time) *Flange Doozer (Fraggle Rock) *Flash (MuppeTelevision) *Fleet Scribbler (The Muppet Show) *Fletcher Bird (The Muppet Show) *Flo Bear (Sesame Street) *Flower-Eating Monster (The Muppet Show) *Floyd Pepper (The Muppet Show) *Fluffy (Rugrats) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Flying Zucchini Brothers (The Muppet Show) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Foo Foo (The Muppet Show) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street) *Fox in Socks (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppet Show) *Frackles (Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, "Grumpy-Looking" Green Frackle, and "Bolshy-Looking" Blue Frackle) (The Great Santa Claus Switch/The Muppet Show) *Fozzie's Best Jokes *Frankie Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Frannie (the female Solid Foam drummer) (MuppeTelevision) *Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Freakshow (Danny Phantom) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Fred the Dragon (The Ed Sullivan Show/Sesame Street) *Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Sesame Gulch (Adam T. Glaser, Mean Manny, the Terrible Twins, the Readers of the Open Range, Billy the Grownup and Noel Cowherd, Forgettinest Jones, and Marshal McClean) *Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) *Frogs (The Frog Prince/The Muppet Show) *Frostbite (Danny Phantom) *Fu Dog (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Fughetta Faffner (The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *The Furious Five (Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis) (Kung Fu Panda) *Faffner Hall *Gaffer the Backstage Cat (The Muppet Show) *Garbo Gorilla (Sesame Street) *Gary the Snail (Spongebob Squarepants) *Gawky Birds (The Muppet Show) *The Genie Girl (Johnny Bravo) *Geoff (Total Drama) *George and Melissa Rabbit (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *A Look at Fraggle Rock *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *George the Janitor (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Into the Futuristic City with the Jetsons *Geri and the Atrics (The Muppet Show) *Ghostwriter (Danny Phantom) *Going Ghost! How Danny Got His Superpowers *Gia Got-A-Nice-Body (Johnny Bravo) *Gidney and Cloyd (The Bullwinkle Show) *Gilbert and Sullivan (Sesame Street) *Gill (Kim Possible) *Gillis Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *The Gills Brothers (The Muppet Show) *The Gink (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Ginormica (aka Susan Murphy) (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Gladys the Cafeteria Lady (The Muppet Show) *Gladys the Cow (Sesame Street) *Down on the Farm from Sesame Street (Cows, Ducks, Horses, Pigs, Iago the Donkey, a Goat, and a Turkey) *Gladys the Hippo Lady (Rocko's Modern Life) *Gliss (Disney Fairies) *Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Fraggles, Fraggles, Fraggles! (including Feenie Fraggle, Lou Fraggle, the Fragglettes, and Morris Fraggle) *Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Goldilocks (Sesame Street) *Gonzo (aka The Great Gonzo) (The Muppet Show) *Gonzo's Great Acts *Goo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Goofy (Disney Cartoons) *Goofy on Sports (How to Play Baseball, How to Play Football, The Art of Skiing, How to Play Golf, Tennis Raquet, Double Dribble, and Hockey Homicide) *Goofy Gophers (Looney Tunes) *Gorgon Heap (The Muppet Show) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *The Graffiti Guys (MuppeTelevision) *Gran Crood (The Croods) *The Grand High Triangle Lover and his Assistant (Sesame Street) *Grandma Flutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Granny Bird (Sesame Street) *Granny Fanny Nesselrode (Sesame Street) *Granny Sloth (Ice Age) *The Great Gazoo (The Flintstones) *Gretchen Fox (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *The Grinch (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Grover (Sesame Street) *Grover's Jobs (Grover the Waiter, Breakdancer Grover, Farmer Grover, Detective Grover, Professor Grover, Messenger Grover, and Salesman Grover) *Grover's Mommy (Sesame Street) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Grug Crood (The Croods) *Grungetta (Sesame Street) *Gus Goose (Disney Cartoons) *Guy (The Croods) *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Guys in White (Danny Phantom) *Guy's Game Shows and Other Programming ("Here Is Your Life", "Beat the Time", "What's My Part?", "The Triangle is Right", "Name that Sound", "The Letter of the Day", and "On Vacation With Guy Smiley") *Gwen (Total Drama) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *How Gwen Tennyson Became An Anodite *Hadji Singh (Jonny Quest) *Haley Kay Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Hana Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Hansel and Gretel (Sesame Street) *Harold (Total Drama) *Harriet Chin (Danny Phantom) *Harrison Fox, Mayor (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Harvey Beaver (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street) *Heather (Total Drama) *Heather's Hair Styles *Henchy Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Henery Hawk (Looney Tunes) *Herb the Dinosaur (Sesame Street) *Herbert Birdsfoot (Sesame Street) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Hetty Muskrat (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Hilda (The Muppet Show) *Hippety Hopper (Looney Tunes) *The Hobos (The Muppets) *The Honkers (Sesame Street) *Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street) *Hoppy (The Flintstones) *Horace Horsecollar (Disney Cartoons) *Horatio the Elephant (Sesame Street) *Horton the Elephant (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Hotep-Ra (Danny Phantom) *Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Howard Tubman (Muppets Tonight) *Hubie and Bertie (Looney Tunes) *Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Disney Cartoons) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Duckburg (Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, Gyro Gearloose, The Beagle Boys, Bentina Beakley, Duckworth, and Gizmoduck) *Humphrey (Sesame Street) *Humphrey the Bear (Disney Cartoons) *Humpty Dumpty (Sesame Street) *Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) *The Hex Girls (Thorn, Dusk, Luna) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Ingrid (Sesame Street) *The Inkspots (Fraggle Rock) *Insectosaurus (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *Gadget's Gadgets (Gadget Copter, Gadget Skates, Gadget Binoculars, Gadget Coat, Gadget Tie, Gadget Legs, Gadget Arms, Gadget Ear, and Gadget Neck) *Inspector Jeanine Gerard (Johnny Bravo) *Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Irvine (Sesame Street) *Irving Du Bois (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Romance of Phineas and Isabella *Izzy (Total Drama) *Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) *How Jack and Maddie Met *Fenton Gadgets *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Jacques Roach (MuppeTelevision) *Jake, Cubby, and Izzy (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dragon Up! How Jake Got His Dragon Powers *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Jake the Polar Bear (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *A Look at Animal Show and Its Animal Guests (Chuck the Lion, Fluke the Dolphin, Lydia the Ostrich, D'Kembe the Gemsbok, Casey the Kangaroo, Harry the Rhino, and Phoenicia the Hippo) *Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Jane Kangaroo and Junior (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Into the World of Dr. Seuss (Seussville, Mount Crumpit, The Jungle of Nool, the Kingdom of Didd, the Winna-Bango Falls, the Desert of the Screaming Greebles, and the River of Blish) *Janice (The Muppet Show) *Javas (The Ed Sullivan Show/The Muppet Show) *Muppet Parodies *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Jennifer Nocturne (Ben 10) *Jenny Brown (Phineas and Ferb) *Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Jeremy, Pamela, and Ida Manson (Danny Phantom) *The Romance of Jeremy and Candace *Jerry (Totally Spies) *Jessica Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Jessie Bannon (Jonny Quest) *Jim and Tim Possible (Kim Possible) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Mr. Jinx (Huckleberry Hound) *Jimmy's Inventions *Jo (Total Drama) *Joey and Davey Monkey (Sesame Street) *Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street) *Johnny (Stoked) *Johnny 13 (Danny Phantom) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Johnny's Neighborhood *Johnny Fiama (Muppets Tonight) *Jonathan Kraskell (Rugrats) *Jonathan Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Jonesy's Failed Jobs *Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) *Jorgen Von Struggle (The Fairly OddParents) *Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles (Disney Cartoons) *Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band (Muppets Tonight) *Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Juggles the Juggler (aka Dexter) (Sesame Street) *Julie (6teen) *Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *Life at the Galleria Mall (The Greeter Gods and Goddesses, Charmaine, Hiro, Talon, Chad, and Blade and Christo) *Julie Yamamoto and Ship (Ben 10) *Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *The Castle of the Gorgs *Josie & The Pussycats (Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alan, Alexander, Alexandra, and Sebastian) *Justin (Total Drama) *J.P. Grosse (The Muppet Show) *The Kahuna (Stoked) *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *In the Jungle (Butch the tiger, a Gnu, Pickles the alligator, Muppets Tonight Writers, a Toucan and a Macaw, various Parrots, a Frog, Sammy the Snake, and various Lizards) *Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Katya (Johnny Bravo) *Kaylak, Unta, and Bud (Johnny Bravo) *Kelly (Stoked) *Kermit the Frog (Sesame Street/The Muppet Show) *Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Romance of Kermit and Miss Piggy *Reporter Kermit for Sesame Street News (Old Mother Hubbard, The Beautiful Princess, Little Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Little Miss Muffet, Six Dollar Man, Rapunzel, and Hey Diddle Diddle) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) *The Khaki Clones (Chrissy, Kirsten, Kristen, and Ashley) (6teen) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Kim's Life at Middleton High School *The Romance of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *King Derwin (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *King Goshposh (Hey Cinderella/The Frog Prince) *King Harold (Shrek) *King Julien and The Lemurs (Madagascar) *King Lindy of Lime and King Noogle of Nug (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Kingston Livingston III (Sesame Street) *Kira Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) *Kitty (Danny Phantom) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Avatar State 75 Years Later… (Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Amon, Tarriok, Unalaq, and Varrick) *Klemper (Danny Phantom) *Mr. Knox (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Koozebanians (the dominant Male and Female species and their Babies, Cute, and a Snowth) (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Clay Characters (Gumby, Davey and Goliath, Jojo's Circus, Bob the Builder, Quaquao, and Mio and Mao) *Kwan (Danny Phantom) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) *Lamont (Mopatop's Shop) *Lance Thunder (Danny Phantom) *Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom) *Lanford (Fraggle Rock) *Large Marvin Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Larry the Lobster (Spongebob Squarepants) *Laughing Boy (Dog City) *Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Lefty the Salesman (Sesame Street) *Lenny the Lizard (The Muppet Show) *Leo the Party Monster (Sesame Street) *Leon (MuppeTelevision) *Leprechauns (Muppets Most Wanted) *Leroy the Donkey (The Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *LeShawna (Total Drama) *Leslie Mostly (Sesame Street) *Lew Zealand (The Muppet Show) *Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Retroville: Hometown of Jimmy Neutron *Lightning (Total Drama) *Lili Tennyson (Ben 10) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Lindbergh (MuppeTelevision) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Link Hogthrob (The Muppet Show) *Lips (The Muppet Show) *Little Bird (Sesame Street) *The Little Cats (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats (Sesame Street) *Little Jerry and the Monotones (Sesame Street) *Little Murray Sparkles (Sesame Street) *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Lo Ridgemount (Stoked) *Lobsters (The Muppet Show) *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *How Lola Loves Playing Basketball *The Romance of Bugs and Lola *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lothar (The Great Santa Claus Switch) *Louie the Mountain Lion (Disney Cartoons) *Louis Kazagger (The Muppet Show) *Love Handel (Phineas and Ferb) *Lubbock Lou's Jughuggers (The Muppet Show) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *The Muppet Theater *Backstage Area *Lulu (Sesame Street) *Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) *Luna (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Lunch Lady Ghost (Danny Phantom) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppet Show) *Lydia (6teen) *Lydia (Danny Phantom) *Lydia the Pig (The Muppet Show) *Lyla Lolliberry (Phineas and Ferb) *Lyle the Dog (The Muppet Show) *Veterinarian's Hospital *Ma Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Ma Otter (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Mad Dog (Dog City) *Mad Monty (Muppet Treasure Island) *Madame Chairbird's Board of Birds (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *Madame Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *A Tour of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Inside Fenton Works *Magilla Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla) *Mahna Mahna and the Snowths (The Ed Sullivan Show/The Muppet Show) *Mai and Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Mama Bear (Sesame Street) *Mama Fiama (Muppets Tonight) *Mama Hook (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies) *Mandy and Gwen (6teen) *Manfred the Mammoth (Ice Age) *Whoa, Mama! Johnny Bravo Girls (a Mountie from "Yukon Yutz", one of the cheerleaders from "Mascot Academy", a tour guide from "Pouch Potato", a surfer girl from "Buffoon Lagoon", a dog walker from "A Boy & His Bird", a mermaid from "Moby Jerk", the queen from "The Prince & The Pinhead", a model from "A Walk On The Stupid Side", and one of the actresses from "Auteur! Auteur!") *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot (Looney Tunes) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Marina the Mermaid (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Marjory the Trash Heap (Fraggle Rock) *Marlon Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Marlowe (6teen) *Marty (Sesame Street) *Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone (The Muppet Show) *Master Hama (Johnny Bravo) *Master Lao Shi (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Master's Blasters (Vid, Thrash, and Download) (Danny Phantom) *Maurice and Angela Foley (Danny Phantom) *Maurice Monster (Sesame Street) *Max Goof (Disney Cartoons) *Max the Grinch's Dog (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Max Tennyson (Ben 10) *Mayor Stovepipe (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Mean Mama (The Muppet Show) *Meap (Phineas and Ferb) *Meesy Mouse (Mopatop's Shop) *Melinda (Johnny Bravo) *Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Spongebob Squarepants) *Merry Monster (Sesame Street) *Meryl Sheep (Sesame Street) *Michael Morningstar (aka Darkstar) (Ben 10) *Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *Mickey Moose (The Muppet Show) *Mickey Mouse (Disney Cartoons) *How Mickey Mouse's Life Began *Mike (Total Drama) *Mildred Huxtetter (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Mike's Alternate Personalities (Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Mal the Malevolent One) *Monster Clubhouse (Googel, Narf, Phoebe, and Mel) *The Moopets (Miss Poogy, Foozie, Kermoot, Roowlf, and Janooce) *Mimi (The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Minions (Despicable Me) *Inside the Home of Gru *Minnie Mouse (Disney Cartoons) *Miss Belle (Dog City) *Miss Finch (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *Miss Fluffe (Dog City TV Series) *Miss Kitty (The Muppet Show) *Miss Maxwell (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Miss Mousey (The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show) *Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show) *Fashion and Moi *Miss Winkleman (Johnny Bravo) *The Missing Link (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Mitzy (Johnny Bravo) *Modem Doozer (Fraggle Rock) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Wildlife in the Avatar World *Mona Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *Monique (Kim Possible) *Kim's Cheerleading Team (with Hope, Tara, Marcella, Jessica, Liz, and Crystal) *Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) *Monty (Sesame Street) *Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Moosey Mouse and his Parents (Mopatop's Shop) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Mortimer Mouse (Disney Cartoons) *Customers in Mopatop's Shop (Cinderfella, four green birds from "Three Sale", Larry Dinger and a chorus of Goodbyes from "Goodbye", a Whoop and a Mmmrrr from "Whoop Mmmrrr Zingading", Princess Lulabelle and her frog prince, Miss Lotta Botwobble from "Keep Fit", and Veronica Bird and Ferdinand the Fish from "Fish Out of Water") *Morton the Elephant Bird (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Mother Goose and her Goslings (Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories) *Mother Goose Stories (Little Boy Blue, Jack and Jill, Mary's Lamb, Little Miss Muffet, The Giant, Wee Willie Winkie, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Eensy Weensy, Twinkle Twinkle, Eenie Meenie, Man on the Moon, and Little Nut Tree) *Motor Ed (Kim Possible) *Mount Rushmore (The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence) *Mudwell Mudbunny (Fraggle Rock) *Mulch (The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight) *Mumford (aka The Amazing Mumford) (Sesame Street) *Muppy (The Muppet Show) *Muppet Meeting Films (Leo, Grump, Big Head, Mr. Gimley and his Boss, Barbara, Maxine, Franklin, and the David Lazer Muppet) *Murray Monster (Sesame Street) *The Mutations (The Muppet Show) *Space Jam's Nerdlucks and Monstars (Bang, Pound, Nawt, Bupkus, and Blanko) *Nana Possible (Kim Possible) *Nasty Canasta (Looney Tunes) *Natasha Fatale (The Bullwinkle Show) *The Newsman (The Muppet Show) *Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) *Nigel (The Muppet Show) *Nigel (Muppets Tonight) *Nikki Wong (6teen) *Noah (Total Drama) *Nocturne (Danny Phantom) *Monsters! (The original 60's Snerfs, Hugga Wugga, Chopped Liver, The Monsterthon monsters including "bolshy-looking" apple green Frackle, "elderly-looking" purple Frackle, and short pink monster, Anthony and Fern, Big V, two Heaps, and the Vile Bunch) *Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Norm (Phineas and Ferb) *Norm the Genie (The Fairly Oddparents) *Norval the Fish (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *North (aka Santa Claus) (Rise of the Guardians) *Odd Job Gerald (Mopatop's Shop) *The Oinker Sisters (Sesame Street) *Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Old MacDonald (Sesame Street) *Old Tom, Real Old Tom, and Dead Tom (Muppet Treasure Island) *Olive Oyl (Popeye) *Ollie the Tapir (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *One-Eyed Jack (Muppet Treasure Island) *The Oracle Twins (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Orbitty (The Jetsons) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Inside Oscar's Can (A swimming pool, Fluffy the Elephant and her friends, a piano, a bowling alley, and Spot the Pig) *Oscar's Mom (Sesame Street) *Oswaldo the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Otto and Etta Otter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Ovejita (Sesame Street) *Owen (Total Drama) *Pa Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Pam-I-Am (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Pam, Crimson, and Alice (Totally Spies) *Pancake the Water Buffalo (Animal Jam) *Pandora (Danny Phantom) *Pantene Claw (Johnny Bravo) *Papa Bear (Sesame Street) *Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Paul Revere (The Muppet Show) *Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom) *The Tour of Casper High *Peaches (Ice Age) *Pearl (Sesame Street) *Pearl Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom) *Penguins (Madagascar) *Penguins (The Muppet Show) *Penguins (Sesame Street) *Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) *Penny's Kidnapping Examples *Pepe the King Prawn (Muppets Tonight) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Pete (Disney Cartoons) *Agent P's Secret Passageways to Stop Doofensmirtz *Peter Potamus (Peter Potamus) *Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) *Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Phil and Mason (Madagascar) *Phil Harmonic (Sesame Street) *Muppets Family Stuff (Rugby, Balthazar, Ditz, Mew, Raisin, and Hortense of "Secret Life of Toys", the animated "Muppet Babies", Tug, Boo, and Molly of "Little Muppet Monsters", Earl and other Dragons (with Rita) of "Puppetman", Captain, Lieutendant, and Libido of "Citykids", and P.J., Kylie, and Picklepuss and Pop of selected videos for "Jim Henson Play-Along Video") *Philo and Gunge (Fraggle Rock) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *"I Know What Phineas and Ferb Are Going to Do Today!" (rollercoaster, beach party, mom's car dressed as a racecar, s'winter, s'fall, monster truck show, Perry the Inaction Platypus toy, animation studio, and fun house) *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pinky the Chihuahua (Phineas and Ferb) *Pip and Pop (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Pirate Princess (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Pitch Black (aka The Boogeyman) (Rise of the Guardians) *Pixie and Dixie (Huckleberry Hound) *Placido Flamingo (Sesame Street) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pluto (Disney Cartoons) *Pluto's History *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Poco Loco (Sesame Street) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Pokey (Muppets Tonight) *Pokey the Panda (6teen) *Polly Darton (Sesame Street) *Mr. Poodlepants (Muppets Tonight) *Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Popeye (Popeye) *Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Pigs *Pops (The Muppet Show) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *How Porky Became The First Main Star of Looney Tunes *Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Prairie Dog Glee Club (The Muppet Show) *Preston Rabbit (Sesame Street) *Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom) *Prince Charming (Sesame Street) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Prince Milo (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Once Upon a Time in the Land of Oo... *Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake (and Prince Bubblegum, Ice Queen, Lord Monochromicorn, Marshall Lee, and Lumpy Space Prince) *Princess Fionna (Shrek) *Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParents) *Princess Tizz (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Principal Ishiyama (Danny Phantom) *Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Professor D. Rabbit (Sesame Street) *Professor Dementor (Kim Possible) *Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle (Mopatop's Shop) *Professor Hastings (Sesame Street) *Professor Ludwig Von Drake (Disney Cartoons) *Professor Poofenplotz (Phineas and Ferb) *Professor Rotwood (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) *Puppyduck (Mopatop's Shop) *Puss in Boots (Shrek) *A Map of Far Far Away *Fairy Tale Characters in Far Far Away (Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Gingerbread Man, the Three Blind Mice, the Seven Dwarfs, and the Dragon and her baby Dronkeys) *Queen Clarion (Disney Fairies) *Queen Coralie (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Queen Lillian (Shrek) *Queen Rapsheeba (Chalkzone) *Quick Draw McGraw (Quick Draw McGraw) *Quongo (The Muppet Show) *Race Bannon (Jonny Quest) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Map of Ponyville *Ralph Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) *Ralphie (Sesame Street) *Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore (Disney Cartoons) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ray (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Really Really Big Man (Rocko's Modern Life) *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Red Jessica (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Reef (Stoked) *Reggie Bullnerd (ChalkZone) *Reginald Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy) *Reptar (Rugrats) *Rhonda Rat and Dullard (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Rico Robot (Sesame Street) *Ricochet Rabbit (Magilla Gorilla) *Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount (Stoked) *Riff (The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *The Riverbottom Gang (Stan Weasel, Chuck Stoat, Fred Lizard, Howard Snake, and Pop-Eyed Catfish) (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Rizzo (The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight) *Rats *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Robbie and Diego Garcia (6teen) *Robin (The Muppet Show) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *A Tour of O-Town *Rocky and Muggsy (Looney Tunes) *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (The Bullwinkle Show) *Rodeo Rosie (Sesame Street) *Roger Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Roley Moley (Mopatop's Shop) *Roger's Career in Films *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Ron the Rent-a-Cop (6teen) *Roosevelt Franklin (and Baby Breeze, Hard Head Henry Harris, Smart Tina, and Suzetta Something) (Sesame Street) *Roosevelt's Mother (Sesame Street) *Rose (aka Huntsgirl) (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *The Song of the Cloud Forest (Milton, Wilf, Nick, Blanche, Quetzal, Aart, Ralph, and Caiman) *Rosie (Stoked) *Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons) *A Look Inside the Surfer's Paradise Hotel *Rosita (Sesame Street) *Rover Joe (The Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Rowlf (The Muppet Show) *Ruby Monster (Sesame Street) *Muppet Appearances in Commercials (Wilkins and Wontkins, Scoop and Skip, a proto-Cookie Monster with teeth eating a coffee machine, Billy and Sue, Tommy and Fred, Sir Linit, the Nutty Bird, and Delbert the La Choy Dragon) *Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) *Rufus (Hey Cinderella/The Muppets Valentine Show) *Rufus (Kim Possible) *Sal Minella (Muppets Tonight) *Sally Messy Yuckael (Sesame Street) *Sally Spingel-Spungel-Sporn (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Sam (Total Drama) *Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies) *How Sam, Clover, and Alex Became Secret Agents *Sam Eagle (The Muppet Show) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Goth Beauty Fashion *Sam the Super-Automatic Robot (Sesame Street) *Sam-I-Am (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Same Sound Brown (Sesame Street) *Sandra Tennyson (Ben 10) *Sandy (aka The Sandman) (Rise of the Guardians) *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sandy Crood (The Croods) *Sarah Hall Small (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Sasquatchanakwa (Total Drama) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Scooby-Doo's Monsters (The Swamp Witch, Zen Tuo, The Ghost of Captain Cutler, the Terrordactyl Ghost, the Tar Monster, the Creeper, the Gator Ghoul, the Jaguaro, Old Iron Face, Charlie the Robot, Redbeard's Ghost, Ghost Clown, the Mantis Creature, and the Bottomless Lake Monster) *Scooby-Dum (Scooby-Doo) *Scooter (The Muppet Show) *Under the Sea (Whale, Shark, Ted, the "Splish Splash" Fish, Slick the Sea Lion, Cornelius the Crab, Octopus, Shrimp, and Ozzie the Squid) *Scott (Total Drama) *Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Spooky Out There (Witches, a Pumpkin, a Skeleton, Ghosts, a Vampire, the Bride of Frankenstein of "Frankenbravo", the Mirkmonster, zombie Doofensmirtzes of "The Night of the Living Pharmacists", Ezekiel in his feral state, zombie customers at the Galleria, a monster TV set, and various 60's Muppet monsters, including Beautiful Day, Big V, Fred, the Snerfs, Taminella, and Yorick) *Scrat (Ice Age) *Scrooge McDuck (Disney Cartoons) *Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr. (Kim Possible) *Serena (6teen) *Muppet Apperances in Variety Shows (Sclrap Flyapp and two aliens of "The Jack Paar Show", Flattop and the "Come Together" band of "The Ed Sullivan Show", Mahna Mahna and the String Quartet also of "The Ed Sullivan Show", a Goldie Hawn Muppet with "bolshy-looking" Blue Frackle, Droop, and Gonzo of "Pure Goldie", a two-headed Muppet monster of "Fanfare", a group of five reindeer of "Perry Como Christmas Show", and Limbo the Organized Mind of "The Tonight Show") *Sergeant Trixie (Johnny Bravo) *Seymour (Muppets Tonight) *Mystery Inc. Ripoffs (Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Funky Phantom, Goober & The Ghost Chasers, Clue Club, Fangface, Jeannie, and Inch High Private Eye) *Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *They're Not Muppets! (Between the Lions, The Great Space Coaster, The Puzzle Place, Eureeka's Castle, Groundling Marsh, Under the Umbrella Tree, Allegra's Window, and Once Upon a Tree) *Shaky Sanchez (The Muppet Show) *Sharky and Bones (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Planet Sheen *Sheep (The Muppet Show) *Sheep (Sesame Street) *Shego (Kim Possible) *Sheila (Johnny Bravo) *Shelley the Turtle (Sesame Street) *Shelly Makamoto (Danny Phantom) *Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street) *Sherry Netherland (Sesame Street) *A Walk Around Sesame Street (The Fix-It Shop/Mail-It Shop, the Laundromat, Hooper's Store, the Arbor Area, 123 Sesame Street (with Maria and Luis's Apartment, Susan and Gordon's Apartment, and Ernie and Bert's apartment), Oscar's trash can, Big Bird's nest area, and the Around-the-Corner set with 456 Sesame Street, a Furry Arms Hotel, Celina's Dance Studio, a Finders Keepers store, a subway station, Oscar's newsstand, and a park with a playground) *Shira (Ice Age) *Shivers the Penguin (Sesame Street) *Shrek (Shrek) *Shrek's Life at the Swamp *Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Sidney Poindexter (Danny Phantom) *Sierra (Total Drama) *Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Simon Soundman (Sesame Street) *Singalotti (Mopatop's Shop) *Sinister Sam (Sesame Street) *Sir John Feelgood (Sesame Street) *Skenfrith (Fraggle Rock) *Skulker (Danny Phantom) *Skully (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Mr. Slate (The Flintstones) *Back in Time with Bedrock *Slimey Pierre (Johnny Bravo) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street) *Slippy Slug (Rocko's Modern Life) *Smedley (Chilly Willy) *Mr. Smee (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Mr. Smitty (Rocko's Modern Life) *Snagglepuss (Snagglepuss) *Snap White (ChalkZone) *Into the World of Chalk *Sneels (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *The Snerfs (The Muppet Show) *Snooky Blyer (Muppets Tonight) *The Snoozer (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street) *Snuffy's Invisible Years *Outer Space (The Gonk and the Geefle, Alvin in Malamaroo, the crew of Spaceship Surprise on Planet TR, Othmar the Grouch, a Venus creature from "Between Us", three-eyed aliens from "Norval the Great", and two silver-and-blue Aliens) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sonny Friendly (Sesame Street) *Sopwith (The Muppet Show) *Spa'am (Muppet Treasure Island) *Mr. Spaceley (The Jetsons) *Spamela Hamderson (Muppets Tonight) *Pigs in Space (Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight versions with Captain Pighead, Snorty, and Craniac) *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Speedy Gonzalez (Looney Tunes) *Spike (Disney Fairies) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spy Moms (Stella, Carmen, and Gabby) *Spike (Rugrats) *Spike and Tyke (Tom & Jerry) *Splurge (Hey Cinderella) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *A Dive Into Bikini Bottom *Spotted Dick (Muppet Treasure Island) *Sprocket the Dog (Fraggle Rock) *Inside Doc's Workshop *Spud Spudinski (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Squirrelles (Sesame Street) *Stacey Wintergrin (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Staci (Total Drama) *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Star (Danny Phantom) *Sid & Marty Krofft Shows (H.R. Pufnstuf, Sigmund & The Sea Monsters, Lidsville, The Bugaloos, Land of the Lost, Far Out Space Nuts, Pryor's Place, and D.C. Follies) *Starr (6teen) *Statler (The Muppet Show) *Stella (Sesame Street) *Steve Barkin (Kim Possible) *Stimpy the Cat (Ren and Stimpy) *Ren and Stimpy's Characters (Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, Powdered Toast Man, Jiminy Lummox, the Tooth Beaver, and two Yaks) *Stinky Brownstein (Johnny Bravo) *Stinky the Skunk (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Stinky the Stinkweed (Sesame Street) *Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable (Kim Possible) *The Seven Deadly Sins (Anger, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Avarice, Vanity, and Sloth) *Storyteller Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Sue Snue (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Suki (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sunny Tennyson (Ben 10) *Letters and Numbers are Muppets Too! *Susan Dinwittie (Scooby-Doo) *Susan Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Super-Grover's Origins *Susie Charmichael (Rugrats) *Suzy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Swackhammer (Space Jam) *The Swedish Chef (The Muppet Show) *Muppet Food (with a Seven-Foot-Tall Talking Carrot and Anderson Cucumber) *Sweetums (The Muppet Show) *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Humanoid Characters in "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss" (Eliza Dorfman and her parents of "The Gink", Megan Mullaly and her grandfather of "The Song of the Zubblewump", Elwood the Jester and Princess Mindy of "The King's Beard", the Tidbiddle family of "The Simplifier", Larry Nooly and his parents of "The Guest", Annie DeLoo and Mrs. Zabarelli of "Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton", Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo, Miss Otissa Buttons, and Admiral Abigail Breeze of "Oh, The People You'll Meet", and Binkham McDoyle of "Norval the Great") *Taffy (Rugrats) *Talking Houses (The Muppet Show) *Taminella Grinderfall (The Frog Prince) *Taz the Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Team Go (Hego, Wego, and Mego) (Kim Possible) *Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Terri Springer (Dog City TV Series) *Terence (Disney Fairies) *Terrence (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Terrence McBird (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *In The Cat's Playhouse *Terry Bouffant (ChalkZone) *Ms. Tetslaff (Danny Phantom) *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Thig (The Great Santa Claus Switch) *Thog (The Muppet Show) *The Three Bears (Looney Tunes) *The Three Little Pigs (Sesame Street) *Thunk Crood (The Croods) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) *Tiffany Snow (Danny Phantom) *Timmy Monster (The Muppet Show) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *On Wheels (The Fenton RV, Station Wagon from "The Muppet Movie", the Gadget Van/Mobile, the Electric Mayhem Bus, the Sloppy Jalopy, the Countmobile, the Volkswagon from "Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird", Fozzie's Studebaker, Kim Possible's Car, the Monster Truck from "The Great Muppet Caper", Beauregard's Taxi, Jean Pierre Napoleon's Le Maximum, Mystery Machine, the Compacy Pussycat, Dastardly's Mean Machine, The Flintstones' Car, and Bicycles) *Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) *A Look Through Pixie Hollow *Tizzy the Bee (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *From Babies to Pre-Teens *Tooth (aka Tooth Fairy) (Rise of the Guardians) *The Tooth Fairy (The Fairly Oddparents) *Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) *Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Touché Turtle (Touche Turtle) *Tough Eddie (Sesame Street) *Travelling Matt (Fraggle Rock) *Around the World With Travelling Matt *Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Trent (Total Drama) *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show) *Tricia Holmes (6teen) *The Triple-Header (Tom, Dick, and Harry) (The Muppet Show) *Trixie Carter (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) *The Trolls (The Muppet Show) *Trumpet Girl (The Muppet Show) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Mr. and Mrs. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *A Look at Dimmsdale *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *The Twiddlebug Family (Thomas, Tessie, Timmy, and Tina) (Sesame Street) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) *Ty and George Ridgemount (Stoked) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Camp Wawanakwa Memories *Pahkitew Island (Beardo, Ella, Sky, Jasmine, Topher, Max, Leonard, Scarlett, Dave, Rodney, Sugar, Shawn, Amy, and Samey) *T.R. (The Muppet Musicians of Bremen) *Ubu (MuppeTelevision) *Bad Guys in Bremen (Mordecai Sledge, Farmer Lardpork, Mean Floyd, and Caleb Siles) *Ugga Crood (The Croods) *Uncle Bocks, Uncle Docks, Uncle Dutter, and Uncle Berklummer (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppet Show) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Undergrowth's Powers *Ursa (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) *Valerie's Guide to Ghost-Hunting *Sesame Street on Vacation ("Big Bird in China", "Big Bird in Japan", New Mexico, Hawaii, Puerto Rico, Camp Echo Rock, David's grandmother's farm, Montana, and The Metropolitan Museum of Art) *Vanessa Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) *Vendaface (The Muppet Show) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Verminous Snaptrap and D.O.O.M. (Larry, Ollie, and Fancisco) (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Veronica (The Fairly Oddparents) *Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Vicki (MuppeTelevision) *A Look at MuppetCentral *Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) *Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb) *Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Vlad's Powers *Vortex (Danny Phantom) *Vulture Ghosts (Danny Phantom) *Wade Load (Kim Possible) *Waffle the Cow Monkey (Animal Jam) *Waldo C. Graphic (MuppeTelevision) *Waldorf (The Muppet Show) *Walker (Danny Phantom) *Walleye Pike (Muppet Treasure Island) *Wally (The Muppets Valentine Show) *Wally Gator (Wally Gator) *Wally the Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Walter (The Muppets) *The Whatnots *Wanda (The Muppet Show) *Wanda Cousteau (Sesame Street) *Wander McMooch (Fraggle Rock) *Warden Buford (Johnny Bravo) *Wubbulous Wildlife (featuring Whozit animals including the Yapper-Nap, the 3-Horned Pasha, several ones slightly reworked for Daphne Dreamer, Stan the Music Man, Sir Gooseberry, and Ivor Bignose on "Mopatop's Shop", and slightly reworked versions of puppets previously used for Jim Henson's productions such as a few green birds on the "Take a Chance on Me" act on "The Muppet Show" and Nick, Blanche, and an orange background iguana on "The Song of the Cloud Forest") *Warren Wolf (Sesame Street) *Watson the Dog (Sesame Street) *Wayne (6teen) *Wayne (The Muppet Show) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wendell Porcupine (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *The Wickershams (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *The Wild Impresario (The Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Wile E.'s Attempts To Catch The Road-Runner *Will Possum (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Willie the Giant (Disney Cartoons) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Winifred Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Winny the Cafeteria Bird (The Muppet Show) *Wipeout (Stoked) *Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *The Wizard (Fraggle Rock) *Wolfgang the Seal (Sesame Street) *Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Woody's Rise to Fame *The World's Oldest Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wrench Doozer (Fraggle Rock) *Wulf (Danny Phantom) *Wyatt Williams (6teen) *Woodland Creatures (A Deer, Billy the Bear, Raccoons, a Wolf, a Fox, Squirrels, a Skunk, and a Beaver) *Worms on Sesame Street *XJ-9 (aka Jenny Wakeman) (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Secrets of XJ-9 *Yancy Woodchuck (Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas) *Yertle the Turtle (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Yori (Kim Possible) *Visting Jellystone Park *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Youngblood (Danny Phantom) *Yummy Mummy and Stanley (6teen) *Yves St. LaRoache (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Zarina (Disney Fairies) *Zelda Rose (The Muppet Show) *Zippity Zap (Muppets Tonight) *Zoe (Sesame Street) *KMUP TV Studio *Zoey (Total Drama) *Zondra (MuppeTelevision) *Zoot (The Muppet Show) *The Zubble-Wump (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Index *Acknowledgements Category:Books Category:Fishbird's Ideas